


now | later

by sleepy_ry



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Danger, Gen, Minor Canonical Character(s), Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Dantz tries negotiating with Koyin, but the recent attacks have caused her to be jumpy.
Kudos: 2





	now | later

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Breath of the Wild' nor am I profiting from this.

“I want you to come inside now.”

Begging Koyin to come inside hasn't worked. Offering to watch over the livestock because she needs sleep? Koyin scoffed and continued practicing her stabs with the pitchfork. Even taking a moment to change and shower off the blood won't be negotiated. Dantz has settled on bringing her new clothing and buckets. Leaving them alone for even a second invites the Bokoblins to feast. 

“I come inside with the sunrise,” she says. “You can take over then and I can sleep.”

“I think you should sleep now. I can watch over them with the dog and equipment.”

Dantz prepares to beg as she turns toward him with wide, glossy eyes and weapon sliding from her hand. Now, she's going to come inside, head lolling back and forth on his chest and apologies slurring together. Already, he can see the bright blue glow from their eyes, massive ears bobbing up and down as they come closer and closer. 

They'll be sleeping outside tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Bookmarking/commenting/kudos mean a lot.


End file.
